


Цена

by Lazurit



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daemons, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Toulon Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Тулоне поговаривали, что у Жавера нет деймона. Что он проклятое, бездушное чудовище.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цена

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Price One Must Pay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684530) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



> Все принадлежит Гюго и автору, мой только перевод.   
> Кроссовер с «Темными началами» Пулмана, но читать их не обязательно, лишь знать, что у каждого человека есть деймон, животное-фамилиар, олицетворяющее его душу.
> 
> Особая благодарность команде Les Miserables 2015, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса FB 2015, и особенно бете rose_rose.

Вальжан знал, что не следуют смотреть надзирателям в глаза. Каждый каторжник в Тулоне узнавал это в первую же неделю, если не в первый день. Но Вальжан никогда не был склонен следовать правилам. Именно поэтому пять лет спустя, а потом и десять, он оставался здесь. Его спину испещряли свидетельства каждого ненавидящего взгляда, каждого нерасторопного шага. 

Но он продолжал смотреть, хотя бы чтобы напомнить себе, что он еще не зверь. Вальжан поднял голову, и овчарка Хелен съежилась рядом с ним и заскулила, глядя из-под лохматой челки испуганными карими глазами. 

Лицо Жавера не изменило выражения, но он жестом велел им работать быстрее, и Вальжан опустил взгляд, кряхтя под тяжестью оков. Он был сильнее многих, но всему есть предел. 

В Тулоне поговаривали, что у Жавера нет деймона. Что он проклятое, бездушное чудовище. Он был не худшим из надзирателей — его невозможно было подкупить, но он и не наслаждался чужими страданиями — и при этом его боялись больше других. Даже остальные тюремщики его недолюбливали.   
Что за человек без деймона?

Вальжан осмелился снова быстро кинуть взгляд на неестественно прямую фигуру, стоявшую в стороне как от надзирателей, так и от каторжников, и был готов поклясться, что заметил легкое движение в области ворота. 

— Не отвлекаться! — рявкнул один из надзирателей, и плечи Вальжана в очередной раз обожгла плеть. Хелен тявкнула и зарычала, словно удар достался ей; несмотря на отсутствие оков, она была не свободнее его. 

* * *  
У Вальжана не было причин верить, что у Жавера есть деймон, и еще меньше причин пытаться этого деймона найти — за исключением того, что в преисподней скука губит душу не хуже плетей. 

Должно быть, деймон Жавера — совсем мелкое существо, решил он, возможно хорек или крыса. Что-то свирепое и опасное. Не птица: Жавер — плоть от плоти земли и грязи Тулона, несмотря на свой высокомерный вид. Точно не кролик или мышь — или подобное робкое существо. 

Когда Жавер делал обход, Вальжан снова поднял голову, встретился взглядом с гневными черными глазами под насупленными бровями, но не дрогнул. Жавер нахмурился, его губы презрительно скривились. Он не стремился принять каждый взгляд заключенного за дерзость, но и не сочувствовал им. Этот истукан не сочувствовал никому. 

Деймон Жавера должен быть мал, чтобы прятаться за пазухой, возможно у самого уха, где мог бы шептать ему. Жавер удалился, а Вальжан смотрел ему вслед, слушая, как стучат сапоги по камню. Волосы у Жавера были черные и жесткие, достаточно длинные, чтобы опускаться за воротник редингота. Вальжан снова заметил молниеносное движение, словно волосы Жавера всколыхнул ветерок. Но ветра в коридоре быть не могло. 

* * *  
За неделю до того, как Вальжан должен был выйти на свободу, Жавер остановился у его камеры. Вальжана немедленно переполнил страх: он был так осторожен весь прошлый месяц, так старался опускать взгляд, вести себя послушно. На этот раз его освободят, и он никогда больше не учует смрада преисподней. 

Он рылся в памяти, пытаясь вспомнить какое-то мифическое прегрешение, которое могло привлечь внимание Жавера, — впрочем, тот не придирался попусту, так что прегрешение должно было быть реальным, нарушением правил Тулона, какими бы грубыми и жестокими они ни были. Жавер не имел привычки выискивать воображаемые проступки. Но из реальных ни одного не приходило Вальжану на ум. 

— 24601, — произнес Жавер. — Посмотри на меня. 

Как назло, по приказу Вальжану совершенно не хотелось смотреть на него. Он мрачно таращился в пол. Хелен негромко заскулила и отпрянула подальше от решеток. 

Дубинка Жавера просунулась меж прутьев, загремев по металлу; холодная и твердая на ощупь, она уткнулась ему под подбородок, приподнимая голову. Лицо Жавера казалось вырубленным из камня или льда, лицо, не знавшее ни тепла, не доброты, ни милосердия. — Скоро тебя выпустят, — его резкий голос ничего не выражал. 

— Правда? — в голосе Вальжана прозвучала рискованная нотка горечи.

— Если не попытаешься снова сбежать в ближайшие дни, — Жавер говорил бесстрастно, но, кажется, это все же была шутка. — Даже ты, наверное, не столь глуп. 

Вальжан скрипнул зубами. 

— Почему ты пялишься на меня? — спросил Жавер. — Ты не смотришь на других надзирателей. Меня раздражает твой взгляд.

Ответ дался Вальжану с трудом, словно Жавер вытягивал из него слова против его воли:   
— Говорят, у вас нет деймона.

Жавер смотрел на него в течение нескольких секунд, затем спрятал дубинку. Вальжан не опустил взгляда и увидел, как губы Жавера приподнялись, обнажая зубы, и он тихо, пугающе рассмеялся, откинув голову. Выглядело это еще ужаснее, чем Вальжан мог себе представить. 

— Вот как? — с мрачной ухмылкой переспросил Жавер. — Наслаждайся последней неделей в Тулоне, 24601. 

Но когда тот развернулся, Вальжан наконец-то увидел ее: крошечную серо-голубую ящерку, обернувшую хвост вокруг пуговицы редингота. На его глазах она медленно меняла цвет, пока не растворилась в темной синеве ткани. И больше Вальжан ее не видел, словно ему почудилось. 

Удивительно, подумал он, ободряюще гладя Хелен, он предполагал, что Жавер может меняться подобным образом — что он вообще не способен меняться. Разве что эта перемена уже произошла, и знакомый ему Жавер, с каменным лицом и прямой спиной надзиравший за каторжниками, и был скрытной ящеркой, а настоящего он так никогда и не видел. 

Эта мысль беспокоила его, и он свернулся рядом с Хелен, закрыв глаза и позволив запаху псины ненадолго перекрыть смрад Тулона. Все это неважно. Скоро их выпустят на свободу, и он больше никогда не увидит Жавера.


End file.
